


Mistletoe

by arbitrary_comma



Series: NCT Drabbles [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Minor Mark Lee /Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 09:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27968666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arbitrary_comma/pseuds/arbitrary_comma
Summary: “Jungwoo seems to be in a bad mood,” he said as he joined the rest of 99 liners huddled in one of the corners.
Relationships: Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Series: NCT Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048453
Kudos: 28





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> for alw 23 days of wonder

Yukhei noticed it immediately when he stepped into the training room. 

“Jungwoo seems to be in a bad mood,” he said as he joined the rest of 99 liners huddled in one of the corners. 

Jungwoo was slumped in one of the couches, scrolling at his phone absentmindedly, slightly pouting. The whole NCT ensemble was here to practice their full team performance and Jungwoo never usually missed the chance to catch up with members he rarely saw. Spreading his joy and warmth everywhere. 

“Yeah, he got scolded for putting a mistletoe above the door,” Hendery replied without looking away from his phone, concentrating on the game in front of him

“It was all fun and games until manager-hyung and choreographer-hyung stepped in the room together,” Mark laughed, “Yang and Hyuck turned into a menace after that and the hyungs faces went red so fast. So, Jungwoo was forced to take it down.” 

“‘Why do we need to follow a western tradition anyway, we’re in South Korea’” Dejun said, mockingly copying their choreographer’s usual gesture. Yukhei laughed at that. 

“Why did he put it here anyway?” Yukhei wondered aloud.

“Why indeed,” Dejun mimicked. Yukhei caught a glimpse of Dejun’s scheming look, but before he could ask anything, Taeyong called them up to start practicing and the question was forgotten easily.   
  


* * *

The doorbell of the WayV dorm rang, Bella barking incessantly to the sound. 

“Yukhei, get the door!” Dejun shoved him from the side. Yukhei grumbled and glared at him, Dejun glared back. “C’mon, it’s just the door, my hands are wet.”

Yukhei didn’t know why that can be considered as a good reason, but he relented and moved towards the door anyway. Their contributions to the kitchen are more or less equal, which basically don’t mean much (Kun is doing most of the work), so he didn’t get why Dejun has to be so forceful about it.

Yukhei pat Bella before reaching for the handle, calming her down. He swung the door open, an unknown bell ring over them. He looked above to check the source, some twig with green leaves and berries with a bell. Who would put that there?

“Oh, a mistletoe!” The guest spoke in surprise. Jungwoo was standing on the other side of the door, beaming at Yukhei. He suddenly leaned in and kissed Yukhei on his cheeks, “As per tradition.” Jungwoo whispered in his ear, giving tingles all over. 

The kiss was brief, but it was enough for him to smell the distinct aroma of lavender from Jungwoo. The heat from his cheek crawled to his entire body, his heart beats faster than it usually is. 

It was shocking, but nice.

Yukhei probably wouldn’t mind doing it again. 

But then, Jungwoo suddenly shoved past him and off to the kitchen, greeting Kun cheerfully, “Kun-hyung, here’s some food from Doyoung-hyung & Taeyong-hyung. Where should I set this up?”

Well, maybe next time. 

* * *

**17.20 To: Mark**

Mission accomplished!

I was hoping for some more action tho

Good job, babe <3

**17.20 From: Mark**

Awesome!

I want my own kisses （￣ε￣）

**17.21 To: Mark**

Well come here and get it ;)

  
  



End file.
